fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Phinix
Mini Man woke up, washed up on the shore of a beach. He gets up, and looks around, seeing nothing but shore, and trees leading presumably to a wilderness in front of him. Beyond that, he saw a large mountain to the left of this island he was on. Coming from the trees, he heard something moving. He prepared his two swords, while looking in the general direction of the noise. The noise grew louder and louder until eventually popped out a short boy with a coconut on his head, wearing shorts. He waves, and notions for Mini Man to follow. Mini Man points his blades towards Koko, as he slowly walks towards him. Koko, all the while smiles. It then fades to both Koko and Mini Man on top of the mountain. On top of this mountain is a large tree, with a face and moustache, and light blue glowing eyes. Tree: I'm glad you arrived with minimal damage, Mini Man. Now listen closely, because I have a mission for you. It then fades to Mini Man shaking hands with Guppy, all while being narrated by an unknown, deep male voice Voice: 'I have now posessed the power of the island. Fades to another scene where Mini Man is fighting Big Man. '''Voice: '''And with that power, I can finally do what's right. Fades to a scroll, on the ground, showing Mysteryme emerging out of it. After he comes out of the scroll he tips his hat towards Mini Man. '''Voice: '''Let darkness engulf the world. Fades to all of the characters holding hands on top of the mountain, looking out to the sea, with a large black hole in front of them. ---- Hello everyone, CEO of Phinix here, Ice. Welcome to the brand new story mode of Waveclash, Adventures of the Blackhole. Adventures of the Blackhole was the name of a game that I made when I was a child, and the main enemy of that game, I decided, would be the ultimate enemy to face off against all of my childhood characters. Of course, the story mode is named after that game too as a sort of tribute. The storyline all takes place on this island, which I've dubbed, Griftopia, as a tribute to the landmass that I could never implement into any game. Griftopia is what has gathered all of these characters together, all thanks to the protector of Griftopia, Serenity the Tree. He has been looking over the island and protecting it for millions of years, as it is the island that supposedly birthed mankind. On top of it being the birthplace of humans, it holds all of the darkness in the world, which is sealed beneath Serenity. If someone were to posess this darkness, they would have uncontrollable power, that could destroy the world, and consume it with darkness. This power is known as "The Blackhole", and the only way to obtain it is by destroying Serenity, which is impossible.... supposedly. The article of the storyline will be released soon, so you can see what happens. ''That's all for today! Tune in tommorow for the announcement of 7 new fighters to join Waveclash. Day 2 Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed yesterdays! Well if you didn't, today I have something better in store: new characters! 7 new characters to be exact, which I teased as "shooting stars". One of those seven was going to be Fuzzling Frank, however he has already been revealed, and can be found on the waveclash page under unlockable characters. So let's get on with the other six, shall we? Aka! She's the female counterpart to Koko, and has some similar moves, though is definitley different. Let me explain her moveset! ---- '''Neutral Clash - Claps in whichever direction she’s facing. Side Clash - Throws coconuts in whatever direction she’s facing. Up Clash - A palm tree grows beneath her and blasts her towards the stage. Down Clash - Aka takes a giant strawberry out of the ground, and if the down clash is performed again, she throws it in whatever direction she’s facing. Ultimate Clash - Aka disappears, and a large jet comes from out of the sky and explodes onto the stage The main non-specified difference is that her attacks do slightly more damage, but anyways MOVING ON! Goo Goo Guppy is another new character, being the baby brother of Guppy! ---- Neutral Clash - Goo Goo scares somebody in whichever direction he’s facing, temporarily stunning them. Side Clash - Spits a neon yellow acid in whichever direction he’s facing. Up Clash - A dove carries Goo Goo to the stage. Down Clash - Begins crying, damaging all opponents surrounding. Ultimate Clash - Goo Goo turns huge and flies down from the top of the screen to destroy whomever is on the map. ---- Next character! A common trend with these newcomers, as you might have noticed is that they are related to all of the starter characters in some way. Continuing with that trend, is the first man of light, John, who is also the father of Jake. In Epic Story II, which was supposed to be released, he is the main hero, and he has a side kick being his lion named Altar. He shares some moves with Jake, though is definitley more powerful. Even though he is more powerful, he is definitley a tad slower. ---- Neutral Clash - John punches fire in whatever direction he’s facing. Side Clash - John rides his elemental Lion, Altar, in whichever direction he’s facing. Up Clash - John uses a wind gust to get back onto the stage. Down Clash - John cycles through his elements to use for Altar, in his side clash. He can cycle through Tornado, Lava, Blizzard, and Hurricane. Ultimate Clash - John punches the Moon Element, killing anyone in his way. ---- Neeext! Klue is essentially the watson to Mysteryme, the sidekick if you will. His moves are pretty different from Mysteryme, as he is more of a fast paced character, and his moves are definitley its own thing. ---- Neutral Clash - Throws a drawn dart in whatever direction he’s facing Side Clash - Klue dives in whatever direction he’s facing Up Clash - Klue grabs his scarf, and lassos it towards the stage Down Clash - A drawn explosive appears, and, well explodes beneath Klue. Final Clash - An eraser appears on screen and knocks every opponent off the stage And moving on to our LAST character! This character is ENTIRELY new! He is a character that was meant to appear in my series that I made as a kid, Kingdom, and of course this character is named Ace. He was the main enemy, as he was always waging war against the king and queen in the story, and he also technically made the kingdom in the game. But I'm not here to explain every bit of lore of a game that's not even on here, all you need to know is that this is Ace, and he is probably my favorite character. His moveset is a tad more complex than everyone elses... ---- Neutral Clash - Releases a blast of whatever suit he’s in. Spades creates a blade jab in whatever direction he’s facing, Hearts creates a blade which slices and creates a projectile hurling in whatever direction he’s facing, Clubs he punches and on occasion it deals quadruple damage if timed correctly, and Diamonds sends a large crystal explosion in whatever direction he’s facing. Side Clash - Throws a card in whatever direction he’s facing. This can be charged up to create a more powerful attack. Up Clash - Floats back to the stage. Down Clash - Can change what suit Ace has for his neutral clash. He can change between Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds Ultimate Clash - Ace pulls out a clutter of aces, which spin around in random directions, dealing great amounts of damage every time it hits someone. Each card also carries whomever it hits. ---- And that's all for new characters folks! What's that? I said seven characters? I have NO idea what you're talking about! or do i? Thanks for tuning into the showcase! All of these characters will shortly appear on the Waveclash page! Tune in tommorow to see a new game(s) potentially, and then the day after I have a teaser for... a mistake. Bye! Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Presentations Category:Phinix